Desesperado
by Ame Winner
Summary: Con los ojos vidriosos observó al chico, no había forma de esconderle lo mucho que deseaba alimentarse; y lo horrible que se sentía, de disfrutarlo y de herirlo a la vez.


_Tohru~ _

_Admito que me gusta como llora, aunque también es un llanto muy impotente y de alguna forma frustrante. No tengo mucho que decir al respecto, lean y si alguien gusta comentar siempre es bienvenido._

* * *

><p><strong>Desesperado<strong>

Roja, espesa y caliente.

Cuando Tohru bebía de Natsuno esas tres palabras revoloteaban en su cabeza y se fusionaban en una sola: _sangre. _Y había días como aquel, en el que la sangre lo era todo y su necesidad de ella le cegaba y deleitaba..., aún por encima del saber que otros morirían para que él viviera.

O mejor dicho, para que existiera.

Su lugar en ese mundo era confuso pero, desde que se había _levantado_, tenía dos verdades muy en claro: no quería morir y no deseaba estar sólo.

El miedo le había impulsado a convertirse en el monstruo que ahora era.

Por ello, la primera noche que mordió a Natsuno todo había sido por una mezcla de hambre, desesperación y cierta territorialidad hacia el peliazul. Natsuno era suyo; le pertenecía de esa forma especial en la que nadie lo entendería, en la que el propio Natsuno no lo aceptaba pero vaya que sí lo sabía. Él había sido el único que logró acercarse, hacerle sonreír, le escuchó hablar más de tres palabras y le supo sincero todo el tiempo.

Eran amigos, fueron _íntimos. _

Natsuno era suyo y aunque no había deseado hacerle daño, cuando le vio en peligro, simplemente reclamó lo que le pertenecía. Hubiera deseado no herirle, no arrastrarle al mundo en el que él estaba pero..., así eran las cosas.

El mundo nunca funcionaba como uno lo deseaba.

Su amigo pensaba marcharse de Sotoba ni bien terminara la escuela. Ahora podría tenerlo un poco más cerca, un poco más suyo, y si _se levantaba_ podrían quedarse así para siempre. Pero si todo sería mejor de lo que hubiera deseado, ¿entonces por qué el llanto le ahogaba al darse cuenta de lo que hacía?

La segunda noche que mordió a Natsuno había sido por hambre, por gula, por deseo y necesidad de él. Por miedo a perderle y urgencia de poseerle, el temor de que éste le odiara lo olvidaba cuando la sangre caliente le inundaba la garganta y podía dar sorbos largos sintiéndose vivo. Esa noche bebería por tercera vez, y ya no faltaría mucho para lo inevitable.

Morir, levantarse. O, morir y pudrirse en la tierra.

_Desaparecer. _

-Natsuno –le llamó con voz trémula.

El aludido, con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada, abrió los ojos lentamente y movió los dedos de la diestra intentando levantar el brazo y tocarle; tenía los labios secos, los pómulos hundidos y profundas ojeras. Natsuno era fuerte pero, no inmortal.

Con los ojos vidriosos observó al chico, no había forma de esconderle lo mucho que deseaba alimentarse; y lo horrible que se sentía, de disfrutarlo y de herirlo a la vez.

-¡No puedo evitarlo! –chilló, derramando más lágrimas-. ¡Lo siento!, lo siento Natsuno... yo...

_Desesperado..._

_S_i no hubiera sentido tanto miedo de ser condenado, hubiera hecho _la pregunta_. Esa que repicaba en su cabeza, y para la cual ya conocía la respuesta.

-Tohru-chan...

Un débil Natsuno cerró los ojos y, simplemente, se resignó. Sin preámbulos, sin más palabras o acciones, los colmillos del rubio se enterraron en el cuello y la vida, líquida e inatrapable, resbaló de su cuerpo dejándole vacío. Y si Tohru hubiera tenido el valor de preguntarlo, hubiera escuchado algo desgarrador.

No podía contenerse para no alimentarse de él, por eso lloraba. Lo ansiaba suyo, y desesperadamente lo quería para él.

_-Natsuno, ¿le temes a la muerte?_

_-Tohru-chan, hay algo peor –hubiera afirmado, seguro de sí-. Me iré de aquí y no volveré jamás. Me iré, eso es lo único que importa. No moriré en Sotoba. _

Observándole, mientras la respiración del otro se volvía más pausada y jadeaba, imaginó lo que sería escuchar esa respuesta en el tono serio de Natsuno y el tener que sonreír, dolido de quedarse atrás.

Mas si Natsuno se levantaba, si le perdonaba por lo que ahora hacía, quizás podrían abandonar juntos Sotoba y comenzar en otro lugar. Él vivía para Natsuno y éste, no podía simplemente morir por él.

Natsuno, le pertenecía.

Mientras le veía dormir, muriendo un poco cada día, Tohru derramó más lágrimas pero ahora silenciosas y rojas.

"_Natsuno, ¿me odias?..." _

Jamás lo preguntaría.

**oOo**


End file.
